


the boy and his cow

by geckohorns



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Flowers, Grieving, Hybrid Ranboo, Mourning, Probably gonna end up not being canon compliant tbh, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Spoilers, at first ig, death mention, ghostinnit pog!!!, idk where im going with this actually!, no beta read we die like tommy, techno and phil are mentioned but its not worth the tag, you know how shit is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckohorns/pseuds/geckohorns
Summary: so here he was, face to face with the ghost of tommyinnitbut why was the poor kid hiding?
Relationships: Ranboo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Ranboo, Tommyinnit & Henry
Comments: 1
Kudos: 162





	the boy and his cow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didnt proof read this get fucked

Ranboo felt himself materialize back together as he took a wide step out of the ender portal, purple wisps acting as floaty after effects of his  
journey between realms. His heart felt heavy as a rock in his chest, combined with the never-ending knotting taking place in his stomach, wasn’t helping the already unpleasant feeling of materialization. He whined pitifully, slowly looping his arm around his stomach with a wince. The anxiety within him prodded harshly throughout his torso, poisonous tears already threatening to spill. His slit nostrils flared as he strained, “C’mon Ranboo. No crying. There’s no use in it.”  
Trusting his own words over anyone else's, he quickly found comfort in them and began to calm his nerves. The jagged prickles on the back of his neck flattened, his body following in suit by drooping downwards. The forced hunch in his back became more prominent as he began his journey to one of the main populous of the Dream SMP.  
It was awfully quiet. That wasn’t a surprise anymore. Nothing surprised Ranboo anymore. His ears swiveled back; since when did he become so numb to everything, yet felt _so_ much turmoil within himself? Questions, questions, questions. That’s all Ranboo ever had, and whenever he got the seldom answer to one of his thousands of questions that cloud his mind, it was never good enough. It was like feeding a starving man with a bread crumb - it was **never** enough.  
Ranboo dug his dress shoe heels into the dirt before he could collide face first with the muddy wall in front of him. He hummed a _’vrrmp’_ , the tip of his tail flicking in place as his instincts to fight at a sudden surprise leaked away. His round, dual-colored eyes danced over the dirt and mud base, frowning at a few withering roses and daisies he had hastily planted the day prior.  
They...shouldn't have died _that_ fast.  
He managed to shrug it off, the uncomfortable sensation of mourning that settled in his gut currently taking the forefront of his mind,  
Right - he came here for a reason.  
Ranboo made quick but careful work in pulling out stems and blossoms out of his jacket pockets, making sure each one was in the best shape possible. He counted five intact flowers.  
Good enough.  
He crouched down, using his elongated claws to turn up grass-topped dirt to get to the fresh smelling soil. He put the uprooted flower in the soil and carefully patted a mound around it. Rinse and repeat for the rest of the flowers.  
Once finished, he stood up with droopy ears. If not for the tragic circumstances, he would’ve admired the job he did. The new flowers stuck out brightly against the sludgy thin layer of mud that was splattered in various areas around the house.  
Tommy’s house.  
Ranboo’s tall body became static, hands clasping together as he looked down at the short lawn of his deceased friend’s house. He let out a shaky sigh, the all too familiar feeling of a sob tickling at his throat. His teeth grit tightly, “I...I know you probably can’t hear me but...I brought you...uh...more flowers today. The ones I planted earlier this week kept dying and...I-I didn’t want you to think that I...didn’t care,”  
He stood in silence for a beat.  
“I really hope you don’t mind I do this,” Ranboo let a pained smile paint his face. “I knew if you were here right now you’d be kicking them all up. What I’d give for that, huh?”  
Another stilted silence.  
_’Don’t cry, don’t cry. He wouldn’t have wanted you to cry._ Ranboo’s inner voice screamed, nearly begging. He didn’t want to hurt himself again with his tears. The sobbing fest from earlier this week had left his face completely raw, leaving him to explain awkwardly to his neighbors in the Arctic how his face was practically mauled by his own biology. In a weak attempt to stop himself from crying and to bring about some closure, he fumbled a shivering hand into his pocket once more. It didn’t take long for him to pull out a small, pastel purple flower.  
An Allium.  
His bottom lip quivered as he held the small flower to his chest, “I know its stupid for me to do this again but...It just...helps. It helps me.”  
With his small blurb spoken, he lightly tossed the flower into the air, watching it intently as it floated slowly to the ground.  
He blinked hard when he saw it stay in one place in mid-air for too long.  
Ranboo shook his head, taking the heels of his hands to his eyes. When he opened them back up, he was met with the ungodly sight of the allium flower bobbing away in the air.  
He couldn’t make heads or tails of it.  
Was it…?  
No. It couldn’t be.  
But…  
“Tommy?”  
The allium promptly stopped its swaying in the air, as if the boy’s name struck a nerve. Ranboo’s alert system in his body was instantly heightened, small spikes beginning to rise in a natural enderman defense mechanism. The flower swung gently a few times before it stopped once again.  
_Mwuuuooooooo!_  
The hybrid almost jumped out of his skin. What in the actual _hell_ made that noise?! It sounded exactly like a cow, there was no debating that, but it had a strange, dreamy echo to it. Before he could try to explain it to his racing mind, a gentle cold breeze whizzed by his arms and legs. His hunch dissipated as he straightened his lanky body out to its extent, another defense tactic to make himself look bigger and meaner. It didn’t seem to work, seeing as how the flower slowly began to swing in place again.  
_”Henry! Where did you go off too bud?!”_ Another strange presence made itself known.  
All of a sudden, the dots linked together. Ranboo fought back a gasp when he saw a brief moment of movement from Tommy’s house. The door came to life, opening with all the power of an egotistical seventeen year old that Ranboo once called his friend. Another moo filled the air accompanied by another chill. This time however, it was different.  
The small chill worked into something special. It materialized into a nearly cloud-like shape, wavering around in the sky like it was a sheet of paper in the wind. It swirled freely in the air for only a minute, gaining its direction not a moment sooner. The small gust shot back down onto the earth like a rocket in complete silence, Ranboo flinching when a small cloud of what looked like white smoke came charging at him. As soon as it started, it was over.  
_”...O-oh! Ranboo!”_  
Oh how that echoey voice put a knife in his heart. He didn’t even know if he wanted to look. What if this was all a dream? Or a crazy manifestation of his mind trying to make sense of the whole situation; helping him to grieve?  
_”Have you been the one planting all these stupid little flowers?”_  
The knife in his heart seemed to twist a bit at the passive aggressive remark. Yeah, that was him alright.  
Bravely, he shot his arms down to his sides and he looked forward.  
And there he was.  
Behind the army of red and white petals and blossoms stood a small apparition, tinted slightly red. It stood next to a decently sized calf, the calf having its own tint of a sweet caramel brown. The cow moo’d again, dropping the purple flower that Ranboo had tossed in Tommy’s memory into the red ghost’s hands.  
_”Sick. This for me Boo man?”_  
Vocal cords completely shut down from shock, he nodded furiously.  
_”Pog,”_ Ghostinnit smiled, a ghostly finger brushing through the puffed purple. _”Wanna come in and hang out with Henry and I? I can explain a lot of shit for you if you want.”_  
Ranboo, still taking the situation blow by blow, nodded again, mouth opening and closing like a fish gasping for water.  
_”Epic. Now get your ass in here before I beat you up for planting these ugly ass flowers around my house.”_


End file.
